Boy on TV
by Smurf213
Summary: Mitchie's best friend is 'bad boy' Shane Gray. He's on all the celebrity channels, and is across the country on tour. Mitchie would be fine with that, but there's only one problem. She's fallen for the boy on TV. R&R please! Based on an LFO song.


A/N – Hey guys! The song is LFO's 'Girl on TV'. I do not own it or Camp Rock, no matter how awesome that would be.

_**Song Lyrics**_

**Cell Phone Messages**

_Flashbacks_

Singing

Talking/Story Narration

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**I'm wishing on a falling star,**_

_**Wondering where you are.**_

_**I wish…**_

Mitchie Torres wished for a lot of things. She wished for more friends than the ones she met at Camp Rock and Sierra. She wished for better grades, and a better-looking face. But most of all, she wished for Shane Gray to wake up and realize she was the one for him.

_**I wish for you on a falling star,**_

_**Wondering where you are.**_

_**Do I ever cross your mind,**_

_**In the warm sunshine?**_

Mitchie slowly walked to a park a few blocks down from her house. The park was her favorite place in the world, besides Camp Rock. She loved lying down in the field and just closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze as it rippled the grass next to her.

She reached 'her' spot, and lay down on her stomach. The park, as usual, was deserted. Everyone had something better to do than enjoy nature. She picked up a dandelion and absentmindedly played with it, spinning it between two fingers.

Her mind was preoccupied with Shane Gray.

Currently, she was wondering what he was doing, and where he was. And, if he was missing her.

_**He's from the city of Angels,**_

_**Like Betty Davis, James Dean, and Gable.**_

_**Never know what he means to me.**_

_**I fell for the boy that's on TV.**_

Mitchie had met Shane at Camp Rock earlier in the summer. She smiled as she remembered their first meeting. If she remembered correctly, she had called him a jerk. And he was one, then. Every celebrity channel reported on his 'bad boy' antics, and he had been rude to her.

She flipped onto her back and sighed. So much during camp had gone wrong, but so much had gone right. After Shane had forgiven her, they had become best friends. But it was hard, because Shane lived in L.A, and she lived in some tiny town in Oregon.

Of course, the fact that she was head over heels in love with him didn't help, either.

_**Met him at a counter affair,**_

_**I wore a green dress,**_

_**And everybody was there.**_

_**Felt out of place as he looked into my eyes.**_

She sighed as she remembered the party after Final Jam. She had worn her favorite green dress, and Shane had worn his bizarre green vest.

Mitchie frowned as she remembered the vest. She made a mental note to burn it if she ever got her hands on it.

She smiled, though, when she thought back to that night, and how special she felt as Shane twirled her around the room as they danced to her favorite song. Caitlyn, of course, had laughed at her later for only dancing with Shane.

But Mitchie reminded her she had done the same thing with Nate Dean, Shane's friend, and she shut up quickly.

_**Shook your hand around 9 p.m.**_

_**And I'm never gonna be the same again.**_

_**Never had to be on a movie screen**_

_**To be the leading man in all my dreams.**_

Shane frequently complained about never getting the chance to be a movie star. Mitchie had sighed and shaken her head at him as she snapped, "Talk about it with your agent, then, Mr. I'm-Already-Famous-But-Apparently-It-Still-Isn't-Enough."

Mitchie never told him that he was already an accomplished movie star…

In her dreams, that is.

Mitchie blushed as she remembered the weird fantasies she had cooked up. She laughed and remembered how unbearably Shane was in her dreams.

Sitting up and shaking her head, she reminded himself how sweet he was in real life, too. She flashed back to two weeks before.

_**Shooby-do-wop and Scooby Snacks,**_

_**Met a fly guy and I can't relax.**_

_**The only problem is he's a music star.**_

"_SHANE! SHANE! LOOK OVER HERE!" the paparazzi screamed at him and his band as they ducked into a restaurant._

_Connect 3 was comprised of Shane, Nate, and Jason Smith, another friend. They also happened to be the hottest band in the country. Mitchie tapped her foot as the three boys finally made it over to her table._

"_Happy Birthday, Mitchie!" they chorused._

_Mitchie stood up. "Thanks. But you're late. And I've got to go! I'm late for my job."  
_

"_Don't you dare, Torres," Shane replied as he pushed her back into her seat. "We have a surprise!"_

_Jason gestured to a waiter, who winked and disappeared into the kitchen._

_Mitchie's eyes narrowed. "If I get fired, you are all dead."_

_Nate held up his hands. "Hey, don't blame us. It was the stalker-azzi."  
_

_Mitchie laughed. Suddenly, the waiter appeared at the side of the table, holding a covered tray._

"_Happy Birthday!" all three of the pop stars yelled as the waiter lifted the lid with a flourish._

_On the tray was a cake shaped as a Scooby snack._

"_How did you know?" Mitchie asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Shane told us it was your favorite show, and your life-long dream to have a Scooby snack," Nate beamed._

"_Thank you, Shane!" Mitchie squealed as she threw her arms around her best friend._

"_Yeah, yeah," he mumbled into her hair as he hugged her. "Love you, Mitch."_

_Mitchie's heart started to race, but she managed to keep her face from turning red as she smiled._

_**Oh, my friends, they won't believe me.**_

_**If they could only see me.**_

_**At the risk of sounding cheesy,**_

_**I think I fell for the boy on TV.**_

Mitchie laughed as she remembered her birthday.

"What're you laughing about, Mitchie?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Mitchie's eyes flew open. "Sierra!"

"Hey!" Sierra laughed as she pulled Mitchie up and into a hug.

"How was your trip?" Mitchie asked.

"Amazing," Sierra smiled. "How was your summer?"

"I went to Camp Rock," Mitchie grinned. "It was so awesome."

"Wasn't Shane Gray there?" Sierra asked curiously.

"He was," Mitchie nodded, "And…"

"And what?" Sierra prompted her best friend.

"And we hung out, but he is a bit of a jerk," Mitchie quickly lied. She doubted Sierra would believe her if she spilled how in love with him she was.

_**I wish, I wish for you on a falling star,**_

_**Wondering where you are.**_

_**Do I ever cross your mind,**_

_**In the warm sunshine?**_

Miles away, in New York, Shane Gray was sitting on a hotel balcony and letting the sun warm his face.

Mitchie filled his thoughts as he played a soft love ballad on the guitar sitting in his lap. Soon, the words came flowing out.

"I wish for you on a falling star.

Wondering where you are.

Do I ever cross your mind,

In the warm sunshine?"

_**He's from the city of Angels,**_

_**Like Betty Davis, James Dean, and Gable.**_

_**Never know what he means to me.**_

_**I fell for the boy that's on TV.**_

_**Everybody knows his name,**_

_**Wanna take a picture,**_

_**And they're glad he came.**_

_**But I just want to be there when he's down, down.**_

_**Be there when he's down.**_

Back in Nowhereville, Oregon, Mitchie was waving goodbye to Sierra as she watched her friend's retreating back disappear. She had enjoyed catching up with her, but now wanted to return to her memories and thoughts.

And, of course, recognizing that reminded her of the time Shane had flown her out to L.A for the weekend. They had almost not gotten out of the airport.

"_SHANE!"_

_Mitchie and Shane turned simultaneously. "Crap," he muttered._

_A hoard of people was rushing towards them._

_Mitchie looked at Shane. He said one word. "Run."_

_Mitchie ran._

_She got to the luggage claim, got her luggage, and waited. After an hour, Shane appeared, escorted by airport security._

"_Shane?" Mitchie asked worriedly._

"_Come on, Mitch," Shane ignored her question and led her to the waiting limo. They sat in silence for a while, and then Shane burst out:_

"_Why can't they leave me alone?"_

"_Because you're famous, Shane," Mitchie replied gently._

_Shane buried his face in his hands. "I hate fame."_

"_You love fame. You hate the baggage," Mitchie corrected him._

_Shane shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Mitch."_

"_It'll be okay. We've got the whole weekend to have fun." Mitchie moved to his seat and rubbed his back comfortingly. Shane leaned against her, and they sat in silence for the rest of the ride._

_**I don't want his autograph,**_

_**I just want to call him up and make him laugh.**_

_**Never had to be on a movie screen,**_

_**To be the leading man in all my dreams.**_

Mitchie sighed and flopped back down onto the grass. She couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Shane's number. She got his voice mail.

She sighed as she left him a message. "Hey, Shane. Where are you? Tibet? Of course, with your pop star cell phone plan, you should get service anywhere. Let me know how things are going, and I'll fill you in on my boring life. Wish I was there with you, since wishing you were here would be some form of cruel punishment, and you haven't done anything wrong. Bye."

_**Shooby-do-wop and Scooby snacks,**_

_**I met a fly guy and I can't relax.**_

_**The only problem is he's a music star.**_

In New York, Shane was snapped out of his revere by a beep from his cell phone. The screen was blinking:

**One New Message**

With a curious expression, Shane flipped open his phone. He listened to Mitchie's message and laughed. He wanted to rush to her this instant, and assure her that being anywhere with her could never be a punishment.

But as he started to dial her number, he sobered up.

She didn't feel the same way. How could she?

_**Oh my friends, they won't believe me.**_

_**If they could only see me.**_

_**At the risk of sounding cheesy,**_

_**I think I fell for the boy on TV.**_

Mitchie returned home, and started flipping through the channels on the TV, but stopped when she saw Shane's face.

The newscaster announced, "Shane's despondency on tour must be the cause of heartbreak. Everything is going extremely well for the singer of the famed Connect 3, so we must ask the question, 'Who in their right mind would cause this sadness?' More at ten."

Mitchie chewed her bottom lip. Shane had never mentioned a girl.

_**I wish, I wish for you on a falling star,**_

_**Wondering where you are.**_

_**Do I ever cross your mind,**_

_**In the warm sunshine?**_

A month passed, and Mitchie was back in school. She and Sierra stuck to themselves, as usual, and life went on.

Mitchie had heard from Shane a few times, but he was busy with a new CD, and she was getting back into the swing of school.

One cool fall day, Mitchie sighed as she looked out the window, tuning out the droning voice of her history teacher. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating. She discreetly checked the screen.

**One New Message From: Shane**

Mitchie smiled to herself and opened the message.

**Hey, Mitch. I'm missing my best friend. What's up?**

Mitchie's smile widened as she typed her reply.

_**He's from the city of Angels,**_

_**Like Betty Davis, James Dean, and Gable.**_

_**Never know what he means to me.**_

_**I fell for the boy that's on TV.**_

Shane sighed and spun once more around in his chair. Nate, Jason, and he were in the recording studio in between sessions. Nate and Jason had made a Starbucks run, and Shane was waiting to hear from Mitchie.

His phone beeped. Shane scrambled over to the table it was on and opened the message.

**Hey, Pop star. Miss you, too. I'm ignoring my history lesson. You?**

Shane sighed. He missed Mitchie so much. Too much, he thought.

Nate and Jason entered the room. "Hey Shane," Nate greeted him.

"Hey." Shane's voice was monotone.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked, sitting on the couch across from Shane.

"Nothing." Shane hid his phone a little too quickly. Nate snatched it out of Shane's hands and started reading the text.

"Hey!" Shane protested.

"So, you miss Mitchie, huh?" Nate looked at him sympathetically. "Dude, go to her."

"I can't!" Shane sighed.

"Why not?" Jason asked, genuinely curious.

"Because!" Shane became frustrated. "We're recording, I'm in L.A., and she doesn't feel the same way!"

"I've got answers for all of those problems," Nate replied. "Problem A. We deserve a break, so don't tell anyone, and just go. Jason and I'll deal with the managers. Problem B. We own a plane, dude! Problem C. She does. Trust me."

Shane's eyes grew wide. "How do you know?"

Nate shrugged and smiled. "I just do."

_**I wish for you on a star.**_

_**I'm wishing on a star,**_

_**And wondering where you are.**_

_**Do I cross your mind,**_

_**In the warm sunshine?**_

The school day had passed without incident. Mitchie had come home after school, done her homework, and then sat in her backyard, enjoying the sun once again.

Her phone rang, and she picked in up quickly, hoping it was Shane.

"Hello?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Caitlyn Gellar, a friend from Camp Rock, and one who lived 10 miles away, chirped through the phone.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn," Mitchie greeted her friend.

"Not who you were expecting, huh?" Caitlyn asked sympathetically.

"What? I wasn't expecting anyone!" Mitchie laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh. I'm so sure. Anyways, put on that green dress of yours. I'm coming over, and we're going out," Caitlyn ordered her.

Mitchie giggled, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mitchie was dressed in fifteen minutes. She stood waiting by the door, so when the horn honked, she was able to race out the door in an instant.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Caitlyn greeted her friend as she climbed in the passenger's side.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" Mitchie smiled. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Caitlyn laughed. "Now, I'm supposed to blindfold you."

"What?" Mitchie was taken aback.

Caitlyn sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Just trust me."

And so Mitchie was blindfolded.

_**Yeah.**_

_**So I wish you for you on a bright shining star,**_

_**Everywhere I look there you are.**_

_**There you are.**_

"We're here!" Caitlyn sang after what seemed an hour.

"Can I take this off now?" Mitchie pointed to her blindfold.

"Not yet!" Caitlyn got out and helped Mitchie climb out. She then led her friend around.

"Okay, now you can take it off," Caitlyn announced as they entered a room.

Mitchie gasped and started to cry. It was almost an exact replication of the party after Final Jam, right down to the people. Mitchie could tell there were a few people missing. She turned to Caitlyn and asked, "Are we at Camp Rock?"

Caitlyn nodded, and beamed.

"Hey, Mitch," a deep voice floated to her.

Mitchie turned around. "Shane."

Shane smiled. Mitchie looked him over. He was wearing that ridiculous green vest again, but it looked better on him than she remembered.

"Don't I get a hug?" Shane asked after they had both taken each other in.

Mitchie flung her arms around Shane's neck. "I missed you."

"Me, too, Mitch. More than you know," he whispered.

Mitchie blinked confusedly and took a step back. Shane smiled brightly, "Let's dance."

_**The boy in the green vest.**_

_**He took my breath away,**_

_**And now I look to the sky**_

_**For a better day.**_

_**To the beach shore and Scooby snacks.**_

Mitchie spun around and around. She laughed as Shane caught her mid-spin.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Mitchie giggled. "But why are we here?"

"I set this up," Shane started to explain. "You see, I've got something to tell you."

Mitchie looked up at him, curious and confused, yet again. Shane opened his mouth, and was about to say something, but the song change interrupted him. Mitchie smiled as she recognized it.

"It's my song," she laughed.

"Dance with me again." Shane held his hand out to her.

They danced slowly to the song. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder for a minute before looking at him again. "You were about to say something?"

"There's no easy way to say this, Mitch," Shane began nervously, "And there's a good chance you'll be freaked out, but I need to say it. It's been eating at me for a while."

"I'd never get freaked out, Shane," Mitchie reassured him.

Shane smiled wryly before blurting, "I love you."

Mitchie's breath caught.

_**I met a fly guy and I can't relax.**_

_**Never had to be on a movie screen.**_

'_**Cause he's the leading man in all my dreams.**_

"Mitchie?" Shane looked at her worriedly as the silence between them grew. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of –"

He was cut off by Mitchie pressing her lips fiercely on his.

"I love you, too."

Shane grinned from ear to ear before kissing Mitchie properly.

The room erupted into cheers.

_**I wish,**_

_**I wish for you on a falling star,**_

_**Wondering where you are.**_

_**Do I ever cross your mind,**_

_**In the warm sunshine?**_

"Shane?" Mitchie asked as they swayed on the floor after a mini make-out session in the middle of the room.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous vest?" Mitchie eyed it with curiosity.

Shane mumbled something into her hair.

"Huh?" Mitchie looked at him.

He sighed and blushed. "I wore it so I would be matching out with you. Even during the real Final Jam party. Go ahead and laugh."

Mitchie smiled and kissed him. "You're amazingly sweet."

_**He's from the city of Angels,**_

_**Like Betty Davis, James Dean, and Gable.**_

_**Never know what he means to me.**_

_**I fell for the boy that's on TV.**_

Mitchie Torres wishes for a lot of things. She wishes for better grades, more friends, and a better-looking face. She also wishes the stalker-azzi would leave her alone, and that Shane's new cat hadn't become her new cat, too, since she prefers dogs. But, the one thing Mitchie Torres doesn't have to wish for anymore is for Shane Gray to wake up and realize how perfect they could be.

Now, when the sunlight filters through the windows of their L.A. apartment and Shane is away on a tour or in the studio, she takes a break from studying to stand in the light and let it warm her face. Because she knows, as soon as Shane crosses her mind, at the same moment, she's crossing his. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
